Symbionts
by BossBot97
Summary: Jazz gets drunk, and Blaster's been after him for a while...


A/N: And now they have LITTLE CASSETTE BABIES! Adorable! *Snicker*

* * *

I onlined that orn with a weight on my back. I went to ask Blaster to get off me, but then I noticed my face was mashed into his deck.  
Who was on my back?  
Just then, Blaster stirred. His eyes widened in surprise. "It- It actually worked." He reached over my shoulder with one hand, caressing whoever was back there. I could feel his well-worn hands touch us. I wondered if I was plugged into them all last night. Right then and there, I swore off high-grade. Until the next party... "They're beautiful, Jazz." They?  
"What happened..?"  
"What do you remember?"  
"High grade. Bits of Prowl. Being jealous of his wings. Story time. Can't remember what he talked about. There was music. I think I even sang a few songs? Then you dragged me out of the rec room, ...leaving Smoke with our booth!?"  
"No one complained. Not even Prowl." I shifted uncomfortably under the weighty mass.  
"If you're just going to be cryptic, will you at least tell me who is on top of me?"  
"Our symbionts."  
"Ours?"  
"Yours and mine make ours, correct?"  
"Mine?" I twisted, still incapable of seeing over my shoulder.  
"Yes, Jazz. Yours. Do you need proof?"  
"That would be much appreciated." He coaxed the mass, one of the masses, over my shoulder, and onto his deck. He massaged the side of the unusually large rectangle until he switched to his base mode. He wouldn't be much taller than Blaster's twins, standing up. Blaster put a soft finger under the mechling's chin.  
"He has your optics." Truthfully he did. Beautifully swirled aqua and amber, just like my own.  
"And your horns." No doubt about it. Definitely ours. "But how?"  
"I'm going to give you the short version. If a mech without symbionts, like you, bonds with a carrier, like myself, at a certain time, due to Spark fluctuations, a newspark is born."  
"Wings."  
"Yep."  
"I have wings." "Yes. Now find out what their names all are before they wake, and their Sparks close off." With that sobering thought, I searched the energy surges in my chest, following each to its origin. Needless to say, I was more than a little surprised when I found six new symbiont bonds, two of which were Rewind and Eject. I reached along all the new bonds at once, tentatively calling out, {Hello?} {I am Maelstrom, right-wing. You may call me Mae.} This one is the straight up one. I can get answers from her.  
{I'm Typhoon, left-wing, at your service sir! Ya can call meh Ty.} This one's more easy-going. And he has my accent! I like him.  
{Steeljaw. I do not belong to you.} This one's mean.  
{Don't be like that Steelie... I'm Nightstalker, Nights, if you prefer.} This one's neutral.  
{Rewind. You know me. Between the high-grade and the 'facing, I doubt you remember much from last night. We'll help.} This one seems familiar, somehow... :)  
{We? Eject. Don't rope me into this one, Brother.} This one too... :)  
"Maelstrom right-wing, Typhoon left-wing, Steeljaw and Nightstalker (for some reason they seem different...), and your twins..."  
"I believe there's a reason they feel 'different'" Blaster placed the visored mini back on my back, and he gently picked up another. This one is shaped like a cybercat. He pawed at my face before settling near Blaster's helm. "I'm pretty sure that's Steeljaw. And why is he a cybercat?" Before Blaster had a chance to answer, I felt a sharp digging under my plating. "Hey!"  
Blaster put his hand on my side. "Stop. They're just getting settled."  
"Getting settled!? Why aren't you carrying them!?"  
"Because two of them are your wings, and because they want to."  
"And- hhh- Why does it hurt?" "You have no deck. Wings are kinda painful and/or cumbersome until you get used to them. Also the third is a cybercat hanging off your back."  
"I'd rather she clung to my front."  
"She can't do that if you're laying on it." I felt movement on my back, and some of the weight shifted off me. "Now, sit up and tell her to dock in front."  
"Bu-"  
"No buts. Unless you want her to dock in the back before you can tell her." Blaster said sharply.  
I obeyed. {Nights?}  
{Yes?} She said sweetly.  
{Can you please, uh, dock, on my front? I'm going to need a counter balance for the twins.}  
{Of course.} She slinked over my shoulder, and came to rest just under my chestplates. Blaster squirmed so he could see all of them.  
"They're beautiful."  
"Wish I had a mirror..." Blaster offered me a data cable.  
"Will this do?"  
"Yes." I flipped open my wrist port so Blaster could connect. He led me through his processor and gave me access to his optical feed. I looked beautiful. No, we looked beautiful. Each wing was gun-metal grey, and had a bright blue vertical band on each wingtip that looked suspiciously like visors. They fluttered in response to the unspoken praise. My shoulders shimmered with the light of their new-found visors. The deep black of the mass on my abdomen looked comfy. He didn't really extend my abdomen very much, and he looked rather cuddly. {You look like Prowl with hips.}  
{Do not. Okay, maybe a little.}  
Mae butted in. {Are we hurting you? Is it too much pressure on your plating?}  
{I'm going to be fine.}  
{Do you need to see Ratchet?}  
{-_-" Probably. My tension sensors are at an all time low, and I can feel it... I'm not sure that's a good sign...} Blaster's concern was palpable. As spec ops, my sensors are mainly dampened, so I probably can't tell as well as the medic. As Blaster went about docking his cassettes, I went about trying to walk with three more pieces of metal on me. It's harder than it sounds, trust me. First, I had to lock my legs until I figured out the proper amount of tension for my knees. Then I had to recalibrate my COB. Then I paced around the room to get used to the feeling.

At the Hatchet's lair, he set me up on a berth and ran sensors over my new wings and back. My protoform was pinched a bit, so he adjusted my plating accordingly. He never went near my stomach. When he was done I couldn't even feel any of them. I moved my shoulders around to see if they were still there.  
{We're not going anywhere, Maestro.}  
{Good.} As I reassured myself the others were there as well, Ratchet scanned all of us with a full body scan. "Are all four of us ok?"  
"Yes, all three newsparks are strong, and your spark and plating are under little stress. I know you're there, Blaster. Are you injured?"  
"Newspark."  
"Jazz. Up. Blaster. Down." Both mechs scrambled to obey. Ratchet ran scans on Blaster's chest cavity. "How many new?"  
"Just the one."  
"Okay. Everything looks good, now get outta my medbay, and I want you both back here tomorrow." Ratchet waved his wrench at the two of us. As an after thought, he added, "And go see Prowl. He'll want to see the young 'uns." We scurried out of medbay. "Rec room first. We're starving."  
"Us too."

Prowl was in the rec room. He stared at us while we grabbed our energon, averting his gaze whenever we looked. Once we sat beside him, he teeked my field. Realizing it was me, he relaxed. Well, as much as he ever does...  
"Designations?"  
"Mae, Ty, and Nights."  
"Full. Designations. Please."  
I sigh. "Maelstrom, Typhoon, and Nightstalker." He recorded the info on a datapad.  
"And I don't suppose you were sparked as well were you?"  
"Of course. Just Steelie- Steeljaw." Blaster caught himself before Prowl did.  
"And may I presume you went to Ratchet already?"  
"You may." I just love 'witty banter with Prowl' time. Blaster split a cube between 6 smaller cubes, coined 'shot glasses' by the humans, for the cassettes.  
{May we?}  
{Go ahead?}  
{Is that a question?}  
{Why do you need my permission?}  
{You have to loosen and move your plating around us.}  
{How?} Mae sent me an animation displaying the plating and how to move it. {Ok.}  
I moved the plating as instructed. They each popped off with a slight wet slopping sound. Mae transformed to sit on my right shoulder, Ty on my left, and Nights sat on the table.  
{It'll get easier.} I handed my wings their cubes, and Nights arched her back struts in a sinuous stretch before snagging her own. It felt odd to have the minis sit on me. Felt a bit like giving Bee a ride when he was little. My wings got up simultaneously and sat in front of Prowl, studying his face, taking in his features. Once they each had him down, they realized they did not have a designation for him. Mae stood and introduced them, in the hopes that he would as well.  
"Hello, Enforcer." She bowed elegantly before him. "My name is Maelstrom. My twin is Typhoon," Ty inclined his helm politely before going back to his cube, "And the cybercat is my sister, Nightstalker."  
Prowl canted his helm at each as they were introduced. "Though I am an enforcer, I would prefer you used my designation, Prowl." He said with a smile "We will be sure to remember that." By this point, Blaster released his cassettes and they happily consumed their Energon (or grouchily, in Steeljaw's case).  
"And you would be..?" Prowl gestured to the golden cybercat.  
"Steeljaw." He said roughly.  
"That's no way to speak to your Commanding Officer. That's the SIC of the entire Autobot army you're speaking to."  
"My apologies, Commander Prowl. It won't happen again." Steelie was less hostile this time. I wouldn't call it friendly by any means, but it was respectful enough to get Blaster off his case. Steeljaw went back to his cube, disinterested with small talk.  
Prowl turned his attention back to my twins. "May I?" He gestured to Mae's wings. "Gentle." She turned, presenting her triangle wings to the Autobot SIC. He traced each wing with one finger, observing her reactions to each position. She barely gave him any results to work with.  
"If you are looking for involuntary responses, you won't find many."  
"I know." He flicked his own wings for emphasis.  
"Are they symbionts as well?"  
"Yes." He said in a tone that allowed for no further questions.  
{Why.}  
{Touchy. Don't push him. Yet.} Wordless assent flowed through the bond as she sat back down, this time back to back with her twin, their wings rubbing fully against each other.  
"So..." I asked, "What are we going to do today?"  
[And this is where I lost it...]  
{Reaffirm our bond. S.} Blaster snickered over our bond. His twins' visors lit up at the images he was assaulting us with. {Definitely.} I snickered aloud. Oops.  
"Is something humorous?"  
"Nope. Everything is just peachy, Prowler."  
"If you insist on utilizing human mannerisms on such a manner, after I have asked you to desist, I am afraid I will have to ask you to vacate this table."  
"Sorry, Prowl." {Not. Stick up the aft.} Laughter flooded my bonds. Only Blaster retained his straight face, and that was from aeons of me feeding him the sexy on duty. Just the thought of that set my plating on fire. {You. Me. Berth. Now. Or wall. Or table. Maybe Pr-}  
{Berthroom. All of us. ASAP. Berth. Berth. Not a chance in Pit.} We got up as one, the minis choosing not to dock, and walked as slowly and calmly as we could to our room. As soon as Blaster shut the door behind his cassettes, he was pressed up against the wall, and I was groping everything I could reach. I had one hand on his aft and one studying his deck. I vaguely noticed the cassettes were there, but they would not get in the way of our merge. Once Blaster got over his semi-surprise, he gained control and steered us back to the berth. He held my hands above my helm, just long enough to get stasis cuffs on them.

{Really?}  
{Yes. This way, I can at least take the opportunity to savor this moment.}  
{Come on!} My chestplates cracked open, my spark desperate not to loose this carefully tended bond.  
{Ep- Ep- I'm in charge here...} He put a hand on my plating, so close yet so far.

oOoOo

Once Jazz had Blaster pinned to the wall, I knew we were in for sitting through a long frag. The thing was, I didn't know what /we/ were expected to do. I mean Jazz hardly pays any attention to us during this. Blaster's twins could have been off raiding the Decepticons during one of these, and he never would have known. While I was staring, Ty was doing something new.  
"Yeah, like that." Eject laid on the ground with Typhoon straddling him. Rewind was holding his twin's head, and showing Ty how to heat up his plating. "How about here?" He gently plucked a bundle of wires in Eject's upper torso, and Eject cried out.  
"Yes, yes do that again! Yess..."  
"I think that's a very good spot." Ty did it again, to much the same effect. I began to walk over, but as soon as 'Ject's chestplates started to crack I froze, backing away slowly. Behind me, Jazz cried out in pure, bond blazing, pleasure. I collapsed, and barely heard Blaster's matching call before I offlined.

I woke cradled gently in Rewind's lap. I flipped my visor up. Then I reset my optics. Ty was laying in my lap, I was in Rewind's, he and his twin were on Jazz's chest, the cyber-cats laying across his legs, and he was laying on Blaster. All in all, one big mech pile. "Ready for round two?" Rewind whispers in my audial.  
"I suppose that depends on what round two is."  
"Oh you'll like it..." Ty mutters suggestively.  
"Then I suppose I am."  
"Good." Rewind dragged a finger along a transformation seam, charge gathering in his wake. I wasn't sure yet if I was okay with this, but why not?  
"So what do I do?"  
"Sit back and enjoy. And relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." Rewind crooned softly. I forced my joints to loosen up, to go limp, relaxed in his grasp. "That's it. Trust me." Jazz revved his engine beneath us, and stroked my left-wing. That set my spark aflutter. My chestplates opened a crack, desperate for a connection. Rewind slid his fingers down the crack. "Open up for me, Mae." My chestplates snapped open, and my spark leapt to Ty's. His plating snapped open with mine, and when our sparks collided I fell into a devastating overload.

I woke up in much the same position as last time. Only one thing had changed. My valve cover was open, and Eject was licking at it. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Jazz and his Earth sayings. There was a wonderful heat curling in my lower abdomen. Eject found a particularly sensitive node and sucked. Hard. My hips jerked up in response. Rewind held down my hips, and Eject kept sucking. I tensed so hard to avoid punching them, that I didn't notice several overheating warnings on my HUD. Just on the edge of overload, he stopped. Just like that. He pulled back, and pressed his bulging spike cover against my open valve.  
"Ready?" I nodded, nearly begging. Begging for what, though? His cover snapped open, and his spike pressurized directly into my valve. I cried out from the sensation, and two large fingers pinched my left-wing.  
"Shh..." Eject held as still as he could, the shivering vibrations traveling straight into my valve. I slipped a single finger into a seam, stroking the plating beneath, sending Eject into overload. His charge crackled violently within my valve, sending me tumbling after him. I managed to stay online this time. Eject didn't. He collapsed on top of me, his depressurized spike still feeling huge in my unused valve. After a few kliks, it started to get uncomfortable. I shifted, and Eject's spike caught on my ceiling node, making me cry out once more. He repositioned himself, jabbing it again. I held my scream this time, but I couldn't stop myself from panting. His systems started up, one by one, and even before his optics came online he started to rock in and out of my valve, hips rolling sinfully.  
"How about round three n a half?" I bucked my hips, impaling myself on him in response, clenching tightly as he cried out. Even as Rewind grabbed my hips, I grabbed Eject's. He was limp in my arms, hard in my valve. I lifted him out of me, almost all the way, and dropped him back in me. With all his weight on him, he stabbed my ceiling node. We both cried out yet again. Jazz's engines rumbled with laughter. Rewind slid out from beneath me, but I was too far gone to care. I repeated my previous motion, setting a rhythm. Soon we stopped screaming after every drop, and allowed ourselves to embrace the full pleasure. I opened my chestplates right before the next drop, and Eject did too. Our sparks merged as violently as our bodies, but we were not the only ones to cry out in pleasure at that moment. Our twins howled with our combined feeling. Eject pressed me to himself, his body arching, but unwilling to break our connections.

Thinking back on that night, I don't remember when I lost my mind. I think it was somewhere between Rewind and Eject. Everyone had a chance with everyone else, and all our bonds were augmented.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I wrote this like this.  
Feel free to chuck fruit at me.


End file.
